


Unfortunate Events

by tacoasaurus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, College, F/F, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Monsters are Big, Other, Post Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Will add tags as I go, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoasaurus/pseuds/tacoasaurus
Summary: You are a simple college student who happens to be kind of a recluse.  However, when the house next to yours gets bought by two skeletons, you are somewhat dragged out of your shell.





	1. Immured

Today is a beautiful day. Birds are singing, the sun is shining, and there isn't a cloud in the sky. Kids were were out playing in the street while their parents barbecued. It really was nice outside. And then there was you. While others were out enjoying the nice weather, you were inside, huddled over your laptop, writing a paper for your human studies class. 

You sighed under your breath and mumbled a series of complaints, as if you would be outside enjoying the day if you weren't busy. 

Returning to your essay, you lazily typed out the negative effects of marketing certain toy types to children based on their genders. Though of course you had exactly no interest in doing your paper, it was due at midnight and you needed to get your grades up in order to keep your scholarship. 

The sudden dinging of your phone scared the living hell out of you. After it had remained completely silent for the last couple days, you'd completely forgotten that it wasn’t set on vibrate. You reached for it, but it was just barely out of your reach. Internally, you cursed at yourself for leaving it all the way on the other side of your desk and at your ancestors for passing on their tiny-size genes to you. 

Giving up, you rolled your chair closer to Beatrix, your phone. She was an older phone, a couple models behind the newest, and the screen was smashed in quite a couple places. She was sort of a piece of junk. But she was your piece of junk, and she still continues to work just as well as she did on the day you got her. 

Checking your phone, you saw a text from "Jenny from the Block", one of the neighborhood kids. Well, she was 14, but she was 6 years younger than you, so she was a kid compared to you at least. She wasn't the kind of person you'd associate with regularly, or at all in any other circumstances. But being next door neighbors for the over 12 years can really bring people together. 

With a barely audible sigh, you answered the text and quickly got a response. 

Jenny from the Block (1:13): hey loser

You (1:15): What, kid?

Jenny from the Block (1:15): come outside

You (1:15): I'm working on homework. 

Jenny from the Block (1:16): but the new neighbors are moving in

New neighbors? Since when did the house next to yours get bought? It was still vacant last time you checked… when did you last check though? 

You stand up and peek through your curtains. There's a moving truck and a few people moving furniture into the house. Though of course there was one thing that you took particular interest in, the neighbors were monsters. 

Since monsters were welcomed to the surface, they'd been moving out from under Mt. Ebott, and into homes throughout the area. While a decent amount chose to go out and see this new world, there were those who chose to stay in the area and live comfortably in suburbia. 

Though empty houses are being bought up left and right by these new additions to society, this was the first in your neighborhood. You were a bit excited, the better diversification could sure do some good.

Your phone went off again, tearing you from your thoughts and once again startling you. 

Jenny from the Block (1:21): umm you still there ??

You (1:22): Yeah, sorry. I got distracted.

Jenny from the Block (1:22): my moms making me go say hi later you wanna come?

You (1:22): I told you, kid. I have an essay to write. 

Jenny from the Block (1:23): uggg lameeee

You (1:23): You can talk shit when you have to keep a 3.3 GPA in college. 

Jenny from the Block (1:23): whatever

You turn off Beatrix and put her off to the side while continuing on your essay. After some time of cranking out your completely bull shitted paper, your stomach growls, taking you out of your groove. You check the time on your computer, finding it's gotten pretty late. "It already 7..." you mumble to yourself. You spend a second contemplating whether you should get some dinner or finish your essay. The word count was passed and it was already twelve pages. Deciding that you could knock out the last couple paragraphs better on a full belly, you choose food. 

You stand up and stretch, causing a few bones to crack in your back. You make your way down stairs to your kitchen and find a microwaveable burrito. You get a plate and start heating up your food. While waiting for the beep, you plan out how you'll finish up your paper. 

When it goes off you pick it up and shove the poorly put together burrito in your mouth. It takes a minute before your nerves sense the blistering heat and you drop it onto your plate, dramatically waving your hands at your open mouth to soothe your mouth. There's burning cheese and some meat spilling out of your mouth and onto the tile floor. 

While turning to the sink, in hopes to rinse the hot food out, you see out the window. To your dismay there's your new neighbor silently giggling at your predicament. You shoot him a glare and close the curtains. 

Once back in the solitude of your room, which you now see is getting a bit dirty, you take a cautious bite of the now cooler burrito. You make a mental note to clean up tomorrow, knowing you weren't going to have the energy to do it tonight. You finish your impromptu dinner and finish up your essay. 

After closing your laptop, shrouding the room in complete darkness, you stumble over to your bed. You remember your encounter with your neighbor earlier and feel kind of bad for glaring, it was your first meeting after all. You didn't want to come off mean. You make yet another mental note to apologize when you next see him. 

Thinking more on it, you realize that that was you first encounter with a monster as well. And you were kind of mean. You groan and get under the covers. 

Your neighbor was a skeleton monster, that was pretty neat at least. He was smiling, you realize, how does a skeleton smile?

He seemed kind of normal sized, which was not itself odd. But you briefly remember reading somewhere that monsters were huge. 

You finally pass out after a solid eight hours of writing, despite it being only 8:00.


	2. Frowzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you are bad at life :/

You wake up to your cat, a small, gray ball of fluff, licking your face. "Luci, I'm trying to sleep…" you groan rolling over knocking her off of you. She meows at you again putting her paw on your face. "I'll feed you in ten minutes, jut let me wake up first."

She steps on your chest and meows again. You sigh dramatically loud, and pick her up to go feed her. On the way down stairs you see the streaks of light peaking through the blinds. "Oh, fuck me," you say dropping your cat. You grab your keys and disregard your lack of proper attire and desperate need of a shower. You run out to the garage and start up your car. "Come on," you mutter while the garage door slowly rises. 

You back out and see Jenny riding her long board down the street and almost right into your car. "Hey, loser," she greets you with a smile. She pulls down the hem of her shorts, which were practically booty-shorts, in case you were to bring it up with her mother later. "You really goin' out like that?"

"I'm late, kid," you explain trying to wave her off, "I need to make it to class." 

Suddenly, there's an alarmingly tall skeleton next to Jenny, a different one than last time. "Hello, human!" He shouts in a kind way. "I, the great Papyrus, would like to invite you to tea later! My brother and I would like to meet the person living next to us, we've already met all the other neighbors!" This guy, boy was he loud. And that was by far the most interesting name you'd heard in months. He clearly had a kind heart though and you'd love to meet him, but finals are just two weeks away and without your scholarship, there's no way you'd be able to pay off your university. 

"Uh, sorry, Papyrus," you say looking at the clock, you had twenty minutes to be in class or you'd definitely miss something important. "I don't really have time..."

He looks a bit defeated making your heart ache, but quickly jumps back. "Tomorrow then!"

You feel bad to turn him down again but classes won't cease on his account. "That does work for me either... I'm kind of booked solid for a while," you admit, concerned for his feeling. "I really have to go, I'll see you... sometime maybe?" 

You back the rest of the way out and speed to your school. You stepped into your Calculus II class not even five minutes late and the professor was still irritated by you. "How kind of you to join us. Would you care to enlighten us as to why you are tardy to my class? Or those clothes for that matter…" Your teacher, Professor Milligan, was, in the kindest of saying it, a dick. The man held himself up on a pedestal, he even wrote the textbook for the class, which was his way of saying he was an expert on calculus. This crotchety, old pile of dust was nothing if not pretentious and condescending. 

"I… overslept?" You offered up hoping that the man would just let you take your seat. 

"Are you asking me if you overslept?"

"No, sir," you answered getting nervous from all of the students' eyes still on you. 

"Sit," he ordered, turning back to his presentation. "Do not let this happen again." He goes on with his lesson slowly losing more and more of his pupils' comprehension. Your various attempts to understand his constant, monotonous lectures had yielded countless misunderstandings and missed test problems. This did not stop you from trying and taking extensive notes though. It did also sent you to countless websites of better teachers and the occasional educational YouTube video. 

After perhaps the longest 2 and a half hours of your life, he finished talking, there were still around thirty minutes remaining in the class. "Leave, I'm done for the day," he announced, he grabbed his stuff and left before anyone else even stood up. There was a deep hatred for his classmates in his heart, which did pose the question: why he would he become a teacher if he hated young people?

All the students, yourself included, scurried off to grab their stuff for their next classes or to go home. You however, were scheduled to work in an hour. You thanked the universe for allowing your professor to depart early, this left you some extra time to go change before work and clean yourself up a bit.

You drive home, perhaps a tad but above the speed limit, and make it home with about twenty minutes to fix yourself up. After parking your car in the driveway, you get out and while looking for your house key in your pocket, you had the living hell scared out of you. "Thought my brother said you busy today," an almost bored sounding voice said behind you. 

You spin around and almost lose your footing. The skeleton from last night, the one who laughed at your misfortune, was standing there, hands in the pockets of his blue jacket. After a moment you notice his clothes, which were quite the spectacle. He had a white T-shirt underneath his jacket, black basketball shorts, and fuzzy slippers. Now of course this wasn't the most typical outfit, but you were wearing an old shirt from some band you didn't even like anymore and some baggy sweatpants. 

"I am busy," you say finding your key and taking a step back from the man you didn't exactly know.

He raises an eyebrow. Or rather the spot on his skull where an eyebrow would be. This guy's a skeleton, how did he just move part of his skull? You wonder about how he works before deciding that wondering how a monster functions is kind of a moot point. "Well I mean like, not right now," you clarify, "but I have a lot to do later."

He shrugs and walks back into his house. You run to get changed and do the abridged version of your morning routine. Within fifteen minutes you're back out the door and on the way to work. 

Crap, I forgot to apologize for how I came off last night, you think while driving off to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My skills do not include writing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh golly this is my first story on this site thank you for reading


End file.
